


Trick or Treat?

by Nearly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, IT'S CUTE AF, it's just them having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearly/pseuds/Nearly
Summary: “We,” Dick stressed the word, grinning at Wally. “Are going to the dollar store, to buy as many Halloween decorations as we can fit in our cart.”“We are?”“Yes, yes we are. Now come on.”“I don't even have any money with me!”“Doesn't matter. I'll pay for it. Now let's go, Wally. We don't have all night!”---Aka, Wally's parents think he's too old for trick-or-treating on Halloween, so he stays home to decorate the house. Dick comes over to help out. Shenanigans ensue.





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> I busted this out in an hour in time for Halloween, and it was a big hit on tumblr, so I wanted to add it here too. It's a little late now, but Happy Halloween!

“They're not letting you trick or treat this year?!” Wally cringed as Dick's loud voice filtered through the speaker. His parents had decided this year that sixteen was too old for trick or treating, and that he should “go to a party or something.” Which meant that his long-standing tradition of dressing up with Dick and collecting as much free candy as possible was to finally, after many years, come to an end. And now Dick was yelling about it, very loudly, in his ear.

“They think I'm too old for that, now,” Wally explained, “Sorry, man. My mom said I can decorate the house this time, though. I think it's because I complained for two days straight about my Halloween plans being ruined, but I'll take what I can get.” 

“But that means… no matching costumes, no candy, no scaring younger kids and then giving them chocolate bars to make up for it…” Dick trailed off, sighing dramatically down the line. “I guess I'll just have to come over and help you decorate, then.”

“Aren't you going out tonight? You don't have to skip out on candy just because I'm not going,” Wally said. 

“I'm not going without you, dude,” Dick said. “It wouldn't be any fun without my best friend, anyway. When should I come over?” Wally glanced down to check his watch before speaking again.

“...How fast can you get here?”

* * *

 

By the time the doorbell rang, Wally was officially excited. He'd been a little disappointed when his dad had told him he couldn't go out with Dick like usual, but now that he knew Dick was coming over instead of going without him, the Halloween fever was back.

“Okay, I told my Mom you were coming over to help out and she went out with my dad for the night, so we have the house to ourselves!” Wally announced as he pulled the door open. “The only rule is that we have to answer the door for trick-or-treaters, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Dick echoed, stepping past Wally into the house. “So, where are we starting?” 

“Well…” Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, gesturing at a small cardboard box next to the door. It looked fairly pathetic, covered in dust from the attic and sagging at the top. A few tufts of fake webbing were sticking out, and not much else. “My parents usually decorate for halloween while I'm out, and… this is what we've got.” Dick frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at the box.

“That won't do,” He muttered, spinning around and opening the door again. 

“Where are you going?” Wally asked, confused.

“ _ We,” _ Dick stressed the word, grinning at Wally. “Are going to the dollar store, to buy as many Halloween decorations as we can fit in our cart.” 

“We are?” 

“Yes, yes we are. Now come on.” 

“I don't even have any money with me!”

“Doesn't matter. I'll pay for it. Now let's  _ go, _ Wally. We don't have all night!” Dick grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house, only pausing long enough to let him grab a jacket and lock the door. After he'd finished, they set off down the sidewalk towards the center of town. Every house they passed that had decorations out had them both practically bouncing with halloween excitement.

“Even though we didn't get to go out, tonight is still going to be great, I promise,” Wally said. “We'll put on dumb costumes and watch spooky movies and put up the best decorations and make Halloween cookies and maybe we can carve pumpkins because my mom bought some for us if we wanted and--”

“Wally,” Dick cut in. “We only have a few hours before trick-or-treating starts and the kids will show up.” 

“Oh, right,” Wally deflated a little. “Maybe just the costumes and movies then. We can put the pumpkins out front.” 

“It'll still be great, Wall-man, don't worry. What movies should we watch?” 

“Nightmare Before Christmas, of course. Hocus Pocus? The Corpse Bride, maybe?”

“Yeah, and Beetlejuice. What about Ghostbusters?” 

“Definitely. It's a classic!” Wally pulled out his phone and made a list, and they distracted themselves with suggestions as they walked. Before long, they had a list of movies to marathon, ranked in order of favourite to least favourite--after much debate--and they'd arrived at the store. It was decked out in half-price Halloween items and Christmas decorations, a strange mix of witches and Santa Claus; since stores like this always liked to get a head start on the holiday shopping. The boys shared a grin and grabbed a cart, darting into the halloween aisle. They grabbed the best decorations of the racks, piling them into the cart. 

“Witch legs?” Dick called over his shoulder. 

“Put ‘em in the cart! We can put them under the porch or something, like the Wicked Witch,” Wally called back. He picked up a dangling skull, complete with bloody eye sockets. “What about this?” 

“In the cart, dude. That thing is awesome,” Dick said. They kept going, down the aisles, choosing streamers and cobwebs and dismembered rubber limbs, complete with an unnecessary amount of fake blood. By the time they finished, the cart had a mountain of decorations piled high, and Wally was doing his best to keep them from falling as Dick pushed it towards the cashier. Wally could barely see his best friend over the mound; all that was visible from behind it was his messy dark hair. 

“Let’s cut through the next aisle. It's shorter, and there's a crowd at the end of this one,” Wally warned. Dick gave him a thumbs up, and Wally directed the cart into the next row of shelves. It was the off-brand costume aisle, the style of which you can only find in the cheapest of stores, and as Wally navigated their mountain through the store, there it was--the perfect costume. 

He brought the cart to a stop and pulled Dick out from behind it. Before them, in all their cheap glory, were a set of Kid Flash and Robin suits; they were brightly coloured, terrible quality, and complete with puffy fake muscles so you could pretend you were as strong as your favourite superkid. The Robin suit even came with and extra set of green, scaled underwear. 

“Oh my god,” Dick said. 

“We don't have costumes yet…” said Wally. “Should we?” 

“We shouldn't.” 

“We're going to, aren't we?”

“...We are.” 

They grinned at each other and grabbed the costumes, adding them to the pile and racing to the register. The cashiers shared a puzzled look as they rang them through, but the boys offered no explanation. Picking up their bags and juggling them between them, they made their way back to Wally's house, trying hard not to drop anything. 

* * *

 

By the time they got back, it was almost time for the trick or treaters to start. They raced around, placing witch legs under the porch and hanging skeletons from the eaves, and finally getting into their costumes to greet people at the door. Dick disappeared into the bathroom to put on his Kid Flash costume, terrible orange wig and all, and Wally changed into his Robin costume complete with scaly green underwear. When they looked at each other, they could barely contain their laughter long enough to turn on  _ Beetlejuice _ and settle in for the night. 

The trick-or-treaters came and went, they finished their last movie of the night-- _ Ghostbusters-- _ and Dick was falling asleep on the couch beside him. Wally thought that maybe, even though it wasn't tradition, it might have been the best Halloween he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, drop a comment or follow me on tumblr at nearly-writes :)


End file.
